This Bitter Earth
by noodlepower
Summary: This absurd fear of yours is pathetic. The stench of fear engulfs and paralyzes you. It's laughable really... and to think, you try so hard to impress Tifa and Aeris. But that fear inhibits you. Boy, where's your resolve? Hmph... weak and useless.
1. prima dell'inizio

****

This Bitter Earth

Prolouge 

It's so dark.

**_La luce non può esistere nella nerezza._**

Am I alone?

**_Ogni uomo è un'isola; ci leviamo in piedi da solo._**

Who am I?

**_Sogno di anima._**

I.

**_Tutto comincia con una parola - una lettera realmente._**

I am.

**_Sono sono parole divine di alimentazione._**

I am a killer.

**_Un assassino di che cosa?_**

I am a killer of souls.

**_La I uniforme ha un'anima? L'anima esiste?_**

Evil.

**_Sogno di anima._**

I dream of the destruction.

**_Anima di angelo. _**

Normalcy means to mindlessly follow the majority. {**blame society**}

We must never challenge what was, what is, and what will always be. {**blame religion**}

The meaning of life is death. {**blame God**}

Press deeper and the blade draws blood. {**blame yourself**}

You can't. It's never your fault. **_Never. Never. Never. _**You're a victim. So much hurt and pain. So much innocence and hatred. Stay by my side and wield power that flows abundantly inside you. **_Where does power come from?_** It comes from your pain and your pain is great. Greater than any power that the gods may have.

i.

am.

a.

god.

I hear an angel in the distance coming for my soul, but the dead cannot die. {**how naïve**}

A/N: Okay, I wrote this at work. I was bored and decided to just write and this what happened. I have no actual idea what this will turn into and I really hadn't planned on putting up on FF.net, but life is full of surprises. I have no idea what pairings I might add in this fic. If anyone shows any interest in this, I'll more than likely write more.

__ __


	2. comincia con un sogno

**This Bitter Earth**

The sheets fell to his waist as he straight up. He was breathing heavily and his verdant eyes glowed intensely with fear. His silver bangs were drenched in sweat. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally willing himself to calm down. After all, it was only a dream. More precisely, it was a nightmare. He turned his head to the left and glanced at the clock sitting on the black night stand. The red digits on the clock read 5:47 a.m., Midgar Standard Time. 

"I have to get up six anyway," he said out loud to the empty room.

It was a habit he had. He grew up for the most part alone. Whenever the silence became too much for him to bear, he spoke to himself. He thought of it as a reminder that he did exist and wasn't going crazy. 

"It's the 13th time I've dreamed that same dream. But, what was it about?"

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the dream. He remembered that it felt like a scene out of a movie. It had an unreal feeling to it. There was a voice, he remembered. The voice was so hauntingly beautiful and seductive that it could possibly drive one mad. A mental image of a blood-soaked, white feather flashed in his mind. He frowned as this image deeply disturbed. True, he hardly ever had pleasant dreams, but none of them had ever disturbed him as deeply as this one. It felt like a warning almost. 

He chuckled to himself. It was silliness on his part, and nothing more. The alarm went off, filling the small apartment with a loud shrill. His left hand hit the top of the alarm clock and it was quiet again. The man rose to begin another repetitious day.

-------

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are beautiful. The language used in the prologue is Italian. I wanted to use Latin, but I don't know Latin. French (which I can write and read fairly well but can't speak it to save my life) didn't seem very mysterious to me, so I opted for Italian, which, if anyone knows Italian, can tell I don't know it very well. 

That is Sephiroth in the prologue, along with the villain and heroine. Can you guess who says what? The prologue sounds weird I guess. but I was reading some philosophy before I started writing it.

I lost my notes, but the Italian bits go something like this:

**__**

Light can not exist in the dark.

Every man is an island; we all stand alone.

I dream of blood.

It begins with one word - a letter really.

I am are words of divine power.

A killer of what?

Do I even have a soul? Does the soul exist?

Dream of blood.

Blood of angels.

This chapter is short, but hey, I write whenever I'm bored or half asleep. When I'm bored, everything's short. When I'm half asleep, everything is long with a bunch mistakes I missed while proofreading. Oh well. In the next chapter, I introduce another character.


	3. visioni di un sogno

**This Bitter Earth**

He was walking down the empty hallway towards his office. The sound of his knee-high leather boots hitting the white, tiled floor echoed in the hall. In his right hand, he carried a file that was delivered to him by his secretary. It was a report of the Sector Three bombing. He needed to review it and determine if there were any discrepancies among the witnesses testimonies. 

In his left hand, he carried his sword, Masamune. It was a six foot long sword that lightly curved at the end. The Masamune, named after its creator, was feared throughout the world. The sword was so strong and powerful that no man on the Planet could wield the sword. No one except the man who carried it proudly down the hall.

After a seemingly endless walk down the hall, the man stopped just outside a door. He heard a pounding noise inside his head. He thought it odd and took a moment to contemplate this unusual occurrence, but before he couldn't even conjure up a single thought, he found himself leaning against the door for support as the soft, pounding noise gradually built up until it became almost unbearably painful. It was almost as if someone was trapped inside his head and was banging the inside of his skull in a desperate attempt to escape. It took almost every once of will power he had not to scream out in agony. There were, after all, appearances to be kept. Instead of screaming, he merely closed his eyes and thought of things that made him happy. Unfortunately, not many things made him happy. 

Just when he thought he might go mad from the pain, he heard her voice and the headache lost some, but not all, of its intensity. He took a deep, calming breath and focused on nothing but the voice. Even though the whisper came from inside his head, he felt as if she was standing right next to him. He could have sworn he felt her hot breathe on his neck and that could feel the warmth from her hand touching his shoulder. However, he was alone in the hallway and knew he was imagining things.

**_Soon._**

Soon?

**The Destruction. **

I beg your pardon.

**Slayer of souls... murderer of the angels. My son, you are destined to bring forth The Destruction. **

_What if I don't want to?_

**_You were created for the soul purpose of The Destruction. _**

And that's when he saw it. He saw nothing but darkness. Goose bumps covered his arms as a sudden panic started building up inside of him. The inky blackness was alive. It was a living, breathing thing and though he could not see, he could feel the monster reaching out with its sharp claws. It did not wish to destroy him physically, but spiritually. It wanted his soul and it would rip his body apart piece by piece until it had his soul in its claws. Then it would lick his soul - hold and cherish it as if it were a new born before sinking its canine teeth into his soul and devouring it. 

And then, he would simply stop existing. There would be nothing at all he realized. He found this difficult to imagine though. The brain is not able to comprehend nothing. The concept of nothing is illogical, but at the same time so very real and terrifying. 

"It's so dark," he shouted, but no sound came from his lips. His eyes widened and the glow intensified as he realized he had no voice. There was nothing in the darkness. No sound. No light. Nothing. It was then he noticed he no longer carried his sword. He did not have a hand to carry his sword with. His breathing would have been frantic, but he had no breath. In fact, he had no body. The darkness was devouring him in order to reach the most cherished, the most sacred part of his humanity. Suddenly, he found himself starved for the light. But it didn't matter anymore because he no longer had eyes to the see the light with. 

****

_La luce non può esistere nella nerezza._

__

He heard that same enchanting voice that always haunted his dreams. A thought suddenly struck him. Was this all a dream?

"Wake up!"

Obediently, he opened his eyes and did nothing more than frown at the sight before him. Bodies upon bodies were piled in giant heaps, all screaming in pain. He was pretty sure that he was in Midgar; only, everything was destroyed. The ground was covered in blood and the great Shinra Building no longer stood as it was now nothing more than a giant ball of twisted metal. Cars were overturned. Houses burned and buildings collapsed around him. The fire spread quickly, jumping out sporadically to lick at his pale skin. The heat of the flames were nearly unbearable. The black smoke was thick and he knew should have had trouble breathing; that he should be on the bloody ground gasping for breath, but he alone was untouched by the mayhem.

"This is odd," he murmured to himself.

He thought that such a sight would sicken him, make him tremble in fright, but it didn't. He was indifferent to it all. Nothing mattered to him. 

"Am I alone?" he asked.

"_Ogni uomo è un'isola; ci leviamo in piedi da solo._ Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth spun around, searching for the voice. It was not her voice; the voice he would give his soul too, but another voice. This voice sounded like bells playing a heavenly melody. "Who are you?"

"Behind you. Up here."

Sephiroth turned around. Where there was once nothing but fire was now the largest mound of bodies, all thrown carelessly into a heap. Sitting on top on the giant mound of screaming bodies was a naked girl or woman. Maybe she was both. Maybe she was neither. Sephiroth could not tell. In any case, she was there and she too seemed untouched by the mayhem. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped protectively around her long legs. Her long, chestnut brown hair was kept secured in a ponytail that fell past her waist. Long bangs hid her eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless. She looked very delicate and seemed totally out of place in this nightmare. He noticed that she had white wings that kept fading in and out. 

"Are you real?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes. I am," the girl-woman sighed, as if she had already been through this before and was becoming bored. "At least, I think I am. Therefore, I am."

"Where am I?"

The girl-woman laughed as if this was the funniest thing she'd heard that day. "It's a possible future that you will create."

"Me? How?" Sephiroth asked, frowning as a little boy's head rolled towards his foot. His mouth was open, forming an "O" and his eyes were wide with fright. Sephiroth kicked the head away from him. He regretted doing that because the stench of death suddenly rose to meet his nose. He took a step forward towards the mound of screaming bodies, but immediately stopped as he heard a loud crack. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on someone's skull. It's haunting grin and accusing stare sent shivers down his spine. Sephiroth looked up at the girl. "This is terrible."

"But you did it."

"No, I didn't," Sephiroth protested, "This is all a dream."

"Not a dream, but a vision of a future you will create. She seeks out The Destroyers."

"The Destroyers?"

"The ones destined to destroy worlds," the girl sighed. "She's free from her prison now, but I'm still trapped in mine. Can you find me?"

Sephiroth ran a hand through his silver hair. He briefly went over everything had for breakfast: orange juice, two slices of toast with a new brand of grape jelly, and a blueberry muffin. He decided this was all due to the jelly he had eaten. It was something he had never tried after all, and must be the reason for this dream.

"Can you find me?" the girl asked again, a desperate pleading in her voice.

"No." It was as simple as that as far as Sephiroth was concerned.

"Will you find me?" 

"No, I don't have time."

The girl shook her head. "What's the purpose of your existence? To destroy?"

"What?" Sephiroth asked, but he made the mistake of blinking because the next thing he knew, the girl was falling backwards into the bodies, her screams louder than the rest. 

**_"General?"_**

Sephiroth was horrified. She become a part of the massive heaps of dying bodies, screaming and clawing at her pale skin. Why were they screaming? What unseen agony were they suffering from? Why were they tearing this girl's body apart? Why wasn't she fighting back? Had she simply accepted her fate?

**_"General? Sir!"_**

It was all his fault. He had killed her. No, it was The Destruction that killed her. Was she an angel? He didn't ask for her name. And would he even find her? He couldn't find her, he realized, because she didn't exist. The future didn't exist. Did he even exist?

**_"General Sephiroth!"_**

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open. Peering into his own startled eyes were a set of concerned, chocolate colored eyes. Sephiroth moved his eyes up a bit, and noticed the wild, spiky dark brown. "Fatoni?"

"Sir, are you okay? You've been standing outside your office door, staring off into space for several minutes now."

The boy standing in front of him was dressed in a purple tank top and purple baggy pants, with spiked shoulder guards and a giant sword that was about twelve inches wide strapped to his back. His belt bore the insignia of all 1st Class SOLDIERs. It appeared to be nothing more than a tree with sprouting roots, but everyone knew it was a representation of the Tree of Life. Sephiroth was the one who chose the insignia, but why, he never really knew himself. The General shook his head, a barely noticeable smirk playing on his face. 

"Never eat Louie Mae Jelly at 6:15 in the morning," Sephiroth said, after noticing the young SOLDIER staring blankly at him.

"Sir?" Zack asked, looking completely perplexed, "Permission to speak freely?"

Sephiroth looked up and down the hallway. They were the only two people in the hall. "Zack, no need for formalities when are alone. I hold you in high regards."

"Ah, sir, thanks!" Zack beamed, grinning madly at his superior. "But, you know, I think you need a vacation. Louie Mae Jelly? Sephiroth, it's the best jelly in the world!"

"Hmph," he replied, "Anyway, what brings you to my office?"

"Oh right! Sector Three has been completely restored and is operating fine. However, Sector One has been bombed. President Shinra says some top secret stuff was inside that reactor, and Hojo wants one of his specimens that he kept in the reactor escorted back by us. He claims he'll feel less worried if knows his specimen is protected by someone competent. He's talking about you, not me, by the way."

"Wonderful," Sephiroth replied sarcastically, "I'm just gushing with pride. When does the next train to Sector One leave?"

"I believe it's 8:30 a.m."

"Get a team ready then," Sephiroth commanded, "It's about seven o'clock now. We'll leave in 30 minutes."

Zack saluted Sephiroth. The silver-haired General nodded and turned to enter his office, the doors sliding open automatically. However, he had only gotten one foot inside the door before he heard her voice again. Not the innocent voice of the girl from his daydream, but the more worldly voice that called to him and promised nothing good to come of their meeting. 

**_Sephiroth. The world is waiting for you. A noble warrior that doesn't exist._**

He felt so complete upon hearing her voice; it was if something was missing. Or was she the one missing something crucial to her? Sephiroth couldn't tell, but he knew he hated that voice.

__

"Zack?"

"Yeah, Sephiroth?" Zack asked, watching as his commander's back tensed slightly. He began to worry a bit. He and Sephiroth were friends. If he was to be honest with himself, they weren't friends at all, but associates thrown together due to a common goal. Sure, Sephiroth held him in high regards, but that's because he was a damn good fighter. Second only to Sephiroth. And upon seeing the General's back tense, he began to worry. Sephiroth was always a calm, cool, and collected individual even in the most tense of situations. That's why Zack admired the General so much.

"Do you believe in fate?" Sephiroth asked, bringing Zack back to the present.

Zack hesitated a moment, unsure of what to say. "Fate?"

"Yes, do you think our lives are predetermined?"

"I sure hope not, sir, because then, that takes all the fun out of living.... knowing that I got a date with a girl because it was already decided by some invisible being controlling life pretty much sucks. It makes us seem pathetic and all our boasting and bragging becomes meaningless."

"La luce non può esistere nella nerezza."

Zack arched an eyebrow, placing one hand on his hip. "La luce non può esistere nella nerezza? The light cannot exist in darkness?"

"You know Italian?" Sephiroth asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Zack shrugged causually. "Italian is a dead language, true, but my father insisted that I learn it cause we are descendants of the Italian. You know? To keep the heritage alive."

"The last of a dying breed. How poetic," Sephiroth sighed. He seemed to relax. Entering his office, he said, just before the door shut, "See you in 19 minutes, Lieutenant General Fatoni."

"Fuck!" Zack shouted angrily at the closed the door. He turned and raced full speed down the hall.

---------

A/N: Okay, okay, I always write when I'm bored or half asleep, so I never truly know what I'm writing. Thanks to you guys for reviewing. I appreciate it. I'm not exactly a good writer, so you'll have to forgive me. I reread this chapter trying to pick out all the errors (please forgive my mistakes), and I must say, this chapter kind of gives the impression that I'm trying to write something scary, but the truth is: I'm not. 

I have a slight idea where this fic is headed now that I've thought about it. 

Oh, by the way, this fic is definitely AU and some characters might be a little OOC. I think Sephiroth is one of the most difficult characters to write, so forgive me if I'm doing a poor job at portraying him. And I apologize for taking so long to get this part out. I went to Atlanta, GA to see Maroon 5 and they put on an awesome show!


	4. ragazza del fiore

****

This Bitter Earth

Sephiroth stood outside the gates of the Number Three reactor. He clutched his sword in his left hand, and his eyes blazed with green fire. He stood straight and tall, ready to strike down the first person to annoy him. 

Sephiroth wasn't much of a people-person, so he sent Zack and two other SOLDIERs to question the witnesses. He sent the remaining five SOLDIERs inside the reactor with a team of scientists, which included Hojo, a man he hated more than anything. The troops, aware of Sephiroth's foul mood, obediently and quickly complied with the orders. 

Sephiroth knew that if he went inside the reactor with the crazed scientist, he would definitely sever Hojo's head from his body. Sephiroth leaned against the tall, metal gate that enclosed the reactor. He felt the coolness of the steel through his leather, trench coat. His body was loosing some of tenseness, and before he knew, he had already relaxed.

"Excuse me sir."

Sephiroth eyes snapped open. A frail looking girl stood about foot away from him. She held a poorly made staff in her right hand and a dark brown wicker basket in her left. Her eyes were green like his own, but without the glow of Mako and emptiness. Also, he noted, her eyes were calm but wise. She smiled politely as stared up at him without any trace of fear. Her hair was dark brown with blonde highlights. Her ponytail, secured by a light pink ribbon, fell below her waist in a braid. She had bangs falling down each side of her face that enhanced her seemingly innocent aura. She wore a spaghetti strapped, pink dress with buttons all the way down the front. The dress clung to her slender figure, and a few buttons at the bottom were left undone, revealing the creamy whiteness of her long legs. On her feet, she wore heavy, dark brown hiking boots. She wore gold colored, metal gauntlets on her wrists and a black choker around her neck.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked.

"A flower girl. Would care to buy a flower? It's only a gil."

Sephiroth, though his face remained indifferent, frowned mentally. The girl looked to young and naïve to be in the slums of Midgar selling flowers. The flower girl stood there, staring at him with a gentle smile. It made him nausea for some reason. "No. Go away."

"Oh," she said. Her eyes began to water a bit and she nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you."

It was this particular moment that Hojo came walking out. The gates slid open and the old man, walking slightly hunched over, stepped out. His oily, ebony hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail. He wore his white lab coat over a white, collared shirt and black dress pants. He lowered his thick glasses and glanced at the girl. Then he looked at Sephiroth. "Interesting," he muttered. "Could this be because of its cells? Has she willed this?"

Sephiroth's anger returned immediately upon seeing Hojo. "Are you done yet?"

"Oh dear," the girl whispered, her eyes widening with fright. As she turned around to run, she found her path blocked. Looking up into playful brown eyes, the girl yelled, "Zack!"

"Aeris?" Zack asked, clearly surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Take me home, please, Zack!" she begged, dropping everything in her hands and then throwing her arms around Zack's neck. She held onto him as if her life depended on it, and Zack threw one arm around her waist protectively, looking around in confusion.

Sephiroth looked at Zack with a frown of disapproval, but then he glanced over at Hojo, who was staring at the girl with a lecherous smile. "What's going on?"

"My precious experiment," Hojo replied, "Sephiroth, take this girl into custody and report to my lab when you return. She is wanted by Shinra."

Sephiroth took a step forward and reached out to grab her arm, but the thought of taking orders from Hojo made him freeze. "Report to your lab? I think not. What has this girl done anyway?"

Hojo frowned distastefully at Sephiroth. "What? You foolish boy. Still the clueless idiot I see."

"What crimes has she committed against Shinra?" Sephiroth asked forcefully, folding his arms across his chest, which was bare aside from two criss-crossed, leather straps that appeared to be holding his leather pants up. He chose to ignore the insult. For now anyway.

"Nothing. Not that it's any of your business, but she is supposed to be part of a very important and lifelong research. She's managed to escape, and I would like her returned to my laboratory now."

"Oh," Sephiroth replied, "In that case, Zack, see it to that Professor Hojo and the others make it safely back to Headquarters. I'll escort this young lady home."

"What!?" shouted Zack and Hojo simultaneously.

Sephiroth pushed his bangs out his eyes. He seemed oblivious to the fact that they fell right back in place. "We are SOLDIERs of the Shinra army. We take into custody people who violently lash out at Shinra, and protect the citizens of this Planet from deadly monsters. I will not place anyone innocent of such crimes under arrest."

"But…but…" Hojo stuttered.

"Any problems you have with that, take it up with the President."

Hojo was fuming. His sickly, pale skin turned red with anger. "Listen here you arrogant, son of a…"

Whatever Hojo had been about to say was cut off as Sephiroth placed the tip of his sword against Hojo's throat, applying just enough pressure to draw blood. His eyes glowed fiercely with barely controlled anger. Through clenched teeth, Sephiroth muttered coldly, "I am no longer a child."

"General, sir," Zack said, biting his lower lip. If Sephiroth decided to kill Hojo, there was nothing no one could do about it, not even an army. Killing Hojo would upset President Shinra. And when President Shinra got upset, everyone got upset. "Calm down."

Aeris suddenly let go of Zack and latched onto Sephiroth's arm. "Please, don't."

Everything suddenly stopped.

Sephiroth seemed to step outside his body. He saw the green fire in his eyes, the blood trickling down Hojo's neck, the fear in Zack's eyes, and the ever-present gentleness of the flower girl. 

"It's weird, huh?"

Sephiroth spun around, his long silver hair fanning out behind him before falling gently against his back. "Aeris?"

"That's me in a weird sort of way," the girl giggled. 

The sound of her laughter was very heart-warming, Sephiroth thought. He stared at the girl and then noticed a small rip in her dress, right where her heart would be. "What's going on?"

Aeris walked over to her frozen body. She examined it carefully, smiling wistfully. "That's me. But it's not me. Get it?"

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side. "This isn't real."

"I'm as real as you are, but are you even real? Do you even exist?"

"Why do I keep getting asked that question? Of course I'm real! I know I exist!"

Aeris smiled knowingly at the confused warrior. "Oh, you know you exist? Are sure? And in what dimension of reality do you exist?"

"What on Earth are you talking about? Of course I'm sure I exist! You know, I don't like you!" Sephiroth shouted, "I ought to let Hojo just take you!"

Aeris looked at her body, frozen in time, and at Hojo. "It's a choice you will have to make. Life, is after all, about choice. And if you choose to do something, you must take responsibility and accountability for your actions, whether they be good or bad."

**__**

There is no such thing as good or bad. Right or wrong. To us, are not our actions always justified? It is only others who disagree, but just because they disagree, does it make you wrong or bad?

Sephiroth froze as he heard that sickeningly sweet voice that haunted him throughout his whole life. It comforted him and chilled him to the bone. "Who are you?"

**__**

I am your true mother - the one who will guide you to god hood.

Sephiroth looked towards Aeris, but his mouth dropped open in surprise. She was floating above him with angel wings that kept fading in and out. "What is going on?"

"I'm forgetting everything, you know. Even the future," Aeris sighed, eyes looking downward with sadness, "The future is not yet determined though. It is constantly fluctuating, directed by the present. One thing is for certain about the future. You will be the one who changes it. If you find me, The Destruction can be stopped. I think. I don't really know. I don't know anything anymore. But I know that I know that I don't know, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Aeris floated back down to the ground and kneeled as if in silent prayer. He looked up and watched with dispassionate eyes as a mirror image of himself appeared above Aeris with a replica of Masamune poised elegantly towards Aeris' back. He knew that he should perhaps warn her, but he couldn't bring himself to call out to her. 

Everything suddenly went into slow motion. Sephiroth watched the mirror image of himself float down from the black Heavens above as if to deliver divine punishment. The sword entered Aeris' chest, right where the dress was ripped, before the mirror image's feet ever touched the ground.

"Beautiful," Sephiroth murmured to himself, as he watched the life fade from the girl's eyes, and the mirror image of himself disappear.

**__**

"General, sir! Please, calm down!"

Sephiroth looked at the young flower girl hanging onto his arm. He searched her eyes for any sign that she remembered what had happened. There was none. Sephiroth dropped the sword from Hojo's throat and shoved the girl off of him. She would have fallen had not Zack caught her in time.

"This mission was a complete waste of my time," Sephiroth replied calmly. "I'll be leaving. Zack, you are in charge until I return."

"Yes sir," Zack said. He would have saluted his General, but at the moment, he could see that Sephiroth didn't care if he did or didn't, as he had started walking off in some random direction.

Aeris frowned. She tried to run after him, but Zack held her back. Knowing that Zack wasn't about to let her go, she called out, "Sephiroth! I thought you were walking me home."

He paused mid-stride and turned towards the girl, who at that moment was desperately trying to break free from Zack's grasp. The very sight of the flower girl made him sick. He hated her, but he didn't know why. 

"Sephiroth, are you okay?" she asked, sounding as if she was truly concerned. And this angered him more than her mere existence.

The glow in Sephiroth's eyes became so bright that everyone took a step back. Sephiroth smirked. He could see their fear radiating off them. "I don't know who you are, flower girl, but if I ever see you again, I will run you through with my sword and let Hojo experiment on your lifeless body."

Aeris gasped and suddenly clung to Zack for dear life. She was shocked. One minute he seemed determined to protect her, and the next he was threatening to kill her. _He's such a mystery_, she thought.

"I… don't know what to say. What got into him?" Zack wondered aloud as Sephiroth turned on one foot and stormed off. He glanced at Hojo, who was staring at Aeris. "You heard the General's orders, Professor Hojo. He outranks you and if you value your life at all, you won't disobey him. Especially, when he's this upset."

Hojo snorted and walked back into the reactor. Absent-mindedly, however, Hojo wondered if Sephiroth was really going to be okay. True, he cared for very little besides his experiments, but over the years, watching Sephiroth grow sparked something in him, possibly pride or adoration. 

Of course, Hojo would sooner die than admit it, especially to Sephiroth. It was vital to his plans that Sephiroth never became attached to anyone. 

---------

A/N: Okay, this chapter wasn't too good, but I don't think it was totally bad. Sorry about that. And to Jack of Spades, thanks for the tip. It gave me an idea of how I plan to write Sephiroth. I plan on having all the main characters play an important role, or at least make an appearance. So, Tifa will be making an appearance in the next part. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I feel so special now! ^_^


	5. settimo cielo

****

This Bitter Earth

"Alcohol goes directly to the bloodstream, which is why it effects every system in the body." 

Sephiroth peered into the glass. His cat-shaped eyes were fixated on the yellow-gold liquid swirling around inside it. He wondered how too much of something so innocent looking could be so dangerous.

"Alcohol is a nervous system depressant."

Sephiroth tilted his head back. His long silver hair grazed the dusty, wooden floor. Raising the glass to his lips, Sephiroth took one long gulp. He squished the liquid around his mouth and savored the acrid taste. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as the liquor glided down his throat. Sephiroth was tempted to frown but his face remained impassive even though the liquor scorched his throat and lungs. Sephiroth sighed and ordered the tension from his body to leave.

"Alcohol does not relieve depression - it makes it worse. In addition to being a depressant, alcohol is a chemical solvent, a local anesthetic and an irritant."

Sephiroth eyes narrowed at no one in particular. He was just feeling a little bitter. Due to the dangerously high amounts of Mako in his blood stream, his metabolism was amazingly high and the right to drink himself into a drunken stupor was denied. Could he even call himself a man if he'd not once gotten drunk? 

"One third of all twelfth graders have been drunk in the past 30 days."

Was he even human? Small cuts on his body healed in mere seconds. Larger cuts and deep wounds healed in minutes. And fatal injuries only took a few hours where as it took most other people days -- sometimes even weeks to heal. Increased strength… increased intelligence…. increased healing abilities… increased magic abilities. 

He wondered if they were signs pointing to him being something other than human. After all, he was the only the person in the world, as far as he knew, to have naturally silver colored hair.

**_I am part of you as you are a part of me._**

And, Sephiroth thought bitterly, the only person to hear voices and have visions in the middle of the day. He chuckled to himself. Would it be any different if he heard them late at night or early in the morning?

**_How soon you humans forget. My son, do you not recognize your own Mother's voice?_**

"My mother is dead," Sephiroth whispered.

**_I am sorry I could never hold you, but my body was too weak. After all the experiments, I just didn't have the strength. Not to mention that horrible man took most of cells and implanted them in unworthy humans…_**

Sephiroth mentally frowned. For a moment, the voice sounded almost as if it cared and was truly regretful, but when she said the word 'humans,' her voice grew cold and hateful. "My mother is dead."

**_Stubborn child. You'll eventually learn the truth of your existence._**

Sephiroth closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear voices. He didn't want to be praised for his strength. He didn't want increased healing abilities. He didn't want highly impressive magical abilities. He didn't want to be a genius. He wanted to be normal. Damnit! Why couldn't anybody understand that? 

Sephiroth took another gulp from the glass and slammed it downed. The glass cracked just a bit. "When a person's blood alcohol level ranges from .02 g/100ml to .08 g/100ml he or she usually has a change in mood and may have trouble interpreting what he or she sees and hears."

"I don't think you have to necessarily be drunk for that to happen."

Sephiroth looked up. Standing about a foot away from him was the bartender. She was a young girl, no older than 18 at the most. Her ebony hair, which hung loosely down her back and was fastened at the end by red a rubber band, had a healthy shine to it. Her skin, like everyone who lived in Midgar, was very pale. She had hazel eyes that seem to shift between brown and red in the dim lighting of the slums. She wore red, high top boots. The left shoe had a metal brace on it. She wore an almost indecently short skirt, but at second look, he saw that she wore shorts underneath. She also wore red suspenders over a white tank top, and Sephiroth couldn't help but stare for a lingering second at her well-endowed chest. 

The girl stared at him expectantly. Upon seeing that she had no intention of leaving, he said, "What?"

"Hey, I know you who are!" she yelled, "But don't you dare get haughty with me!"

The corners of Sephiroth's mouth turned upwards in a half-hearted smile. She was so unlike the gentle flower girl he had met. "It seems you have me at a disadvantage then. You know who I am, but you would be…?"

"I'm Tifa! And this," she said, with a wave of her hand, "is my bar." 

Sephiroth looked around. The bar, once loud with noise, quieted as he entered. Everyone knew immediately that he was the General of Shinra. If the hair was not a dead give away, then the legendary Masamune that he carried told all. Snorting with disgust at the drunks and poverty-stricken people of the Slums, he seated himself in the darkest corner and ordered his drink. 

Though no one dared confront him, his reputation alone didn't stop the hateful glances thrown his direction. In fact, with the way the bar tender looked at him when he first entered, he thought that if looks could kill, he would have been on the ground gasping for his last breath. But now, she stood beside him with a ---friendly?--- smile.

"Tifa? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. But I am curious as to why the Great Sephiroth would be in slums?"

Sephiroth shrugged casually. "Sector Three reactor was bombed. An estimated 200 hundred people were killed in the explosion, and countless reports of injuries keep coming in. People are screaming for justice and my services have been requested. You wouldn't happen to know anything?"

Sephiroth noticed the Tifa's eyes widen slightly. She shook her head furiously. "No, I don't know anything."

"Nothing?"

The girl shook her head.

"Pity," Sephiroth sighed. He could tell she was lying. "The people who were responsible must be heartless idiots."

"AVALANCHE is not heartless!" she yelled. 

She gasped and threw her hand across her mouth… a gloved hand with metal knuckles and materia slots Sephiroth noted. _She's a fighter_, Sephiroth thought, _she's connected somehow. Tread carefully._ "So, you live in Sector Seven?"

"Yes," she said, "After all, I do own the bar. Remember?"

Sephiroth nodded absently. "Tifa's Seventh Heaven. What ever happened to the other six heavens?"

"I've heard that before," she laughed, flashing him a heart-warming smile. "Look, I was worried. You were talking to yourself."

"Thinking aloud to myself."

Tifa shifted her weight to her left foot. "You were reciting random facts about alcohol to yourself. You seemed depressed and so things must not be all apples and oranges on top of the Plate. Are you okay?"

"You're not originally from Midgar, are you?"

Tifa gasped. "How did you know?"

"Well," Sephiroth said, arching an arrogant eyebrow, "You have a slight country accent. It must have been real thick, but I'm guessing you've been here for while."

Tifa's eyes flashed with anger. "I moved here four years ago after my father was killed. A Mako reactor malfunctioned."

"And your mother?" Sephiroth whispered.

His voice was so soft and low that Tifa nearly missed the whispered question. She bit her lower lip and glanced behind her. There was a little girl working the bar. Tifa smiled and looked back at Sephiroth. _His eyes are green… like dull emeralds, _she thought. Sephiroth's eyes were downcast and he stared at the empty glass. He had a slight frown on his face and it appeared as if he were a million miles away. 

"My mother had cancer. After my father died, we moved here to Midgar to stay with a distant relative. My mother died a year later."

"It hurts. Doesn't it?"

"Yes." Tifa watched him carefully and kept her voice even. "What about your Mother?"

Sephiroth seemed to instantly change. His face harden and the dull glow in his eyes brightened. "My mother's dead."

"Oh," she replied, and quickly realized that a change in the subject would be... safer territory to tread on. "What's your poison?"

"Arsenic."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Sephiroth replied, "I must leave. Business and all that."

Sephiroth stood and reached into his pocket. He threw some money on the table.

"That's too much," Tifa said.

Sephiroth merely shrugged. He gently pushed Tifa aside and strolled towards the old-fashioned, swinging doors. Sephiroth paused a moment, and for all appearances, seemed to be staring intently at the doors. He glanced back at Tifa, looking slightly confused. 

"Good-bye, Tifa," Sephiroth said in a rather pleasant voice. And then he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Tifa cocked her head to the side. A chill ran down her spine and she knew --she didn't know how she knew, but she knew-- they would meet again. 

------

A/N: Things are moving a bit slow. I've thought about the pairings; it's going to be AeriSeph! I'm a die hard fan of that particular pairing, but I might work in a bit of romance between Tifa and Sephiroth. I actually got something in mind. The next part probably won't get written for a good little while because I got finals coming up pretty soon. I saw Bringing Down the House the other night, and it was very funny. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Everyone, go see it!  



	6. colloqui fra gli uomini

****

This Bitter Earth

Zack sat nervously in the huge chair. Nervously was probably an understatement. Every hair on his body was standing up. He tapped his fingers lightly against his right thigh while tapping his foot on the floor. His eyes darted back and forth, examining everything in the office as if it were his first time seeing them. More than once, he'd stopped himself from grinding his teeth. The complete and utter silence was slowing killing him. It was, by far, much worse than torture.

Zack wanted to speak. He wanted to say something, even if it was nothing more than a comment on the weather. However, he couldn't bring himself to speak first. Not in the presence of the Great Sephiroth. There were some arrogant bastards in the military that wondered why Sephiroth was so great. Obviously, they had never been in his intimidating presence... a presence so otherworldly and alien that it required your full attention and left you no other choice but to obey. Sephiroth earned his title and all anyone could do was respect it. 

There was something about Sephiroth that motivated Zack to at least try to befriend his eccentric superior. Sephiroth was a loner. For someone so handsome and admired, he was never seen in a casual conversation with anyone. _No but me_, Zack thought with a bit of pride. Sephiroth never asked any girls out, and the girls who tried to capture his attention were blatantly ignored. In fact, one girl was so mad that Sephiroth wouldn't accept any of her advances that she told everyone who would listen that Sephiroth was gay. 

Zack frowned. He remembered a very arrogant and power hungry First Class SOLDIER named Donnie. If nothing else, nobody could ever call Donnie a coward. Foolish? Yes. But a coward? No. 

Donnie actually had the balls to call Sephiroth gay to his face. Now, Sephiroth didn't get upset. In fact, he ignored Donnie and that angered the boy even more. Donnie wanted so badly to goad Sephiroth into a fight, so he kept throwing insult after insult at Sephiroth. As everyone knows, there comes a point when enough is enough. After three insults towards Sephiroth's mother and one towards his father, Donnie got his wish. 

Sephiroth's temper became legendary that day, and every man alive learned why he was called "The Great Sephiroth." 

Sephiroth's green eyes glowed so brightly that Zack could have sworn his eyes were a reflection of the Life Stream. Even though there was no wind in the room, Sephiroth's silver hair fanned out behind him. Everything was so quiet and still, as if his very presence sucked the sound from the room. Then it happened... Sephiroth unleashed a Fire spell so strong that it left nothing of Donnie but ashes. Quite a few people in the room were accidently injured due to the intensity of the flames and heat. Never had anyone been able to cast a Fire spell strong enough to incinerate a body. Sephiroth merely looked at everyone in with a mask of indifference and walked away.

Zack shuddered. He wondered at how he could admire and fear Sephiroth at the same time. The man was a complete and utter mystery. Zack could truthfully say that he was the closest person to Sephiroth, yet he knew absolutely nothing about Sephiroth's personal life other than his mother died giving birth to him. What was Sephiroth's favorite song? His favorite drink? His favorite food? Was Sephiroth really so indifferent to life that he cared for nothing? Not even his own life?

Zack had seen the bloodthirsty look in Sephiroth's eyes many times. He knew about many of the suicidal missions he'd go on, and somehow, always come back victorious but a little less human. Maybe Sephiroth did care little for his own life. Or maybe he was just very anti-social and didn't like attention. It would explain many of his actions. For example, he would stand at attention in front of the President and his eyes would be dull... almost lifeless as the President praised him for a job well-done. 

Zack bit down a wave jealousy. How could Sephiroth be so distanced from everything? His life was good for crying out loud! Sephiroth was one of the highest paid officials and most prized SOLDIER at Shinra. Not only that, but everyone knew Shinra wouldn't be in his position of power if it weren't for Sephiroth. Zack wondered if Sephiroth knew how many people would die for his good life. But was Sephiroth's life really that good? 

After coming back from missions, Sephiroth, at the President's request, would go and rest for a day or two even though he didn't seem tired at all. The next day at work, he'd assign missions, review applications and mission reports, write up reports, train a handful of SOLDIERs, and go after incredibly strong monsters that terrorized people. Of course, things didn't always happen in that particular order, but they happened nonetheless. Sephiroth's life was predictable even if the man himself wasn't. One had to wonder, though, what did Sephiroth do in his spare time? In his time off, as far as Zack knew, Sephiroth never left his apartment. 

Zack stared at his superior. Sephiroth was leaning back into the chair. His long sword was propped up against the wall behind him. His hands were resting on the armrest and his eyes were close, as if he were deep in meditation. Sephiroth looked very peaceful and boyish... almost as if he were frozen in time. 

More than once, Zack had wished that he could be more like Sephiroth. Always calm and composed in the most deadly situations. Always with a plan and a backup plan. Always confident, perhaps a bit arrogant at times. If Sephiroth said something would be done, it would be done. The man across from him was just and fair, yet dangerous and cunning. It was a popular rumor among the ladies that Sephiroth was really a prince from a foreign land. 

Zack smiled as a feeling of nostalgia washed over him. He once told Sephiroth about the rumor, and Sephiroth seemed truly shocked to find that's what people said about him. Then he laughed bitterly and told Zack there was no hint of truth to that rumor.

"Why are you smiling?"

Sephiroth's deep and calm voice startled him. "How did you--"

"Know you were smiling even though my eyes are closed?"

Zack nodded.

"It's a trick I learned a long time ago," Sephiroth explained, opening his eyes, "For the past ten minutes, you've been tense and on edge. I have sensitive hearing. I heard you exhaled, and I sensed that you were more relaxed."

"Oh."

"Yeah. That, and I've known you long enough to know that whenever you're tense, you start thinking seriously about things, and somehow, it always lead you back to a fond memory, which in turn makes you smile. So, why were you smiling?"

Zack grinned. "Since when did you know me so well?"

"I've worked with long enough to learn some of your mannerisms as I'm sure you've learned some of mine."

"I guess," Zack replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Um, so, how are you?"

Sephiroth tilted his head, frowning slightly. "Fine, I suppose."

"Oh."

"I want it leaked to every news station and paper that group responsible for the bombing of Shinra's reactors are called AVALANCHE."

Zack nearly jumped out of his seat. Leave it to Sephiroth to jump straight to the point. "What? How do you know?"

"I was told," Sephiroth answered, smiling to himself. "I want you to find everything you can about the owner of Tifa's Seventh Heaven."

"That's a bar in Sector 7. It's very popular."

"Yes, I know. I met Tifa."

"Well," Zack said, a teasing tone to his voice, "I never knew you were such a ladies' man."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not."

"That's your loss then."

"Perhaps," Sephiroth said, chuckling to himself, "I don't trust Tifa at all. She knows who AVALANCHE is, and maybe even works for them herself. I hardly doubt the girl is stupid. She didn't let such sensitive information slip by accident."

"That means she must want them to be found... but why?"

"To get inside of Shinra," Sephiroth muttered, "There's something they want that's inside the main headquarters. Sneaking in is too dangerous... too risky. What better way than to be caught?"

Zack stroked his chin and his dark eyes glowed brightly. "But if we catch them, they'll be thrown in jail. So, the only way they could possibly get out is if..."

"They have someone on the inside working for them already."

"I'll be damned!" Zack shouted, "I wondered how they knew the reactors so well."

Sephiroth nodded.

"So, why do we tell the news stations about AVALANCHE?"

"The people of the slums are poor. I'll bet many of them would betray the terrorists if a nice sum of money came along with information."

Zack grinned devilishly. "I really love the way you think. I'll start trying to weed out the traitor."

"Good," Sephiroth said, "I think I'll also have Heidegger assign the Turks to the Sector 7."

"Good idea." Zack stood up, preparing to leave. "Well, I'll get to work immediately on this. I assume that you'll want a full background check on everyone associated with Shinra?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Start with military personnel who has only been with Shinra for three years or less. At the bar, I heard someone whisper something about how they shouldn't trust anyone working under me. I didn't glance around to see who said it in fear that they might catch on."

"I see. Consider it done." Zack turned on his heel to leave. His mind was thinking of everyone he needed to contact in order to take care of the loose ends of Sephiroth's idea. Of course, Sephiroth was perfectly capable of making his plan flawless. However, taking of care loose ends was Zack's job, and Zack was perfectly happy with that. His position required the trust of Sephiroth and it was a honor to be considered trustworthy by Sephiroth.

Zack was almost to the door when he heard Sephiroth's calm and authoritative voice. "You do not have permission to leave yet, Lieutenant General Fatoni."

Zack stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, a look of confusion playing on his face. "Sir?"

"Tell me about that flower girl."

"Aeris?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Oh. It's a long story."

"Then please," Sephiroth said, pausing for a moment, "Sit back down."

Zack nodded, and walked back to the chair in front of Sephiroth's desk. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I am originally from Gongaga. When I was fourteen, I left home to join SOLDIER. We were in the same squad together, you know."

Sephiroth nodded.

"Time goes on and next thing I know... you've made it to First Class SOLDIER and I was still Second Class."

"Yeah. You were pretty bitter about that."

Zack glared at Sephiroth. "If you hadn't tripped me on that very important mission, I would have made it to First Class that year too!"

"I didn't trip you. You fell over a rock and alerted the enemy to our presence. It's not my problem you're no good at stealth."

"Anyway," Zack said, not willing to bring that particular argument back up and ignoring the sardonic smirk plastered on Sephiroth's face, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"I was pissed off at you. I went down in the Slums hoping that someone would start a fight with me so I could work off some of my anger. As luck would have it, I ran into these hoodlums about to rape a young girl."

Sephiroth frowned in disgust. He always considered taking advantage of women a cowardly thing to do, and as everyone knew, Sephiroth despised cowards. "I assume that girl was Aeris?"

"Right," Zack answered, "I fought the hoodlums off, told them to get lost, and I escorted her home. I bought a flower from her too. She grows them in a Church in Sector Five. When I first saw Aeris, I knew she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Eventually, we ended up dating for awhile, but somewhere along the line, the chemistry between us died. Neither of us were bitter towards the other or anything, and we remained great friends. In fact, Aeris is like the little sister I never had."

"I see."

"I bought Aeris a staff and taught her some basic moves. She's an awful fighter though. However, she's really good with materia. So I bought her some armor and materia also. Trouble has a way of finding Aeris, and I won't always be there to protect her, so... you know."

"You care about her that much?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah. I do."

"Why is she wanted by Shinra?"

"I don't know," Zack answered honestly, "She never would tell me. All I know is Hojo wants to experiment on her."

Zack tensed a bit when he saw the anger in Sephiroth's eye flare at the mention of Hojo's name. "Sephiroth?"

"I didn't mean what I said to the flower girl."

"She knows," Zack said, grinning from ear to ear, "She's very empathic."

"You can leave now," Sephiroth said.

Zack stood and walked towards the door. Before he exited, he threw Sephiroth one last glanced. Had Sephiroth been paying attention, he would have noticed the evil grin on his second-in-command's face. "See you later, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked up from the file he was reading over just in time to see the door close behind Zack. A sudden chill filled the room, and for no apparent reason, a sense of dread gripped him and refused to let go.

--------

A/N: Oh, another part up and done. I had to re-write this all over again. The original chapter, Sephiroth & Zack acting VERY out of character. This chapter isn't good at all, but I need it to set up the rest of the story! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this part up, but finals, and spring break... plus me trying to find and correct all the errors... well, it took awhile. I just hope this chapter made at least some sense!


	7. memorie dimenticate

**This Bitter Earth**

_Forgotten Memories_

**__**

Hey.

Hey.

**_It's been awhile._**

Awhile since what?

**_Since that day._**

Huh?

**_Yeah, you don't remember._**

Should I remember?

**_Yes. It's sort of important._**

Why don't you tell me then?

**_Because… I can't. Cosmic rules and all._**

What happens if I remember?

**_I don't know._**

Why am I so scared of remembering?

**_What are you scared of?_**

I'm scared…

**_Yes?_**

Of…

**_Go on, go on._**

Myself.

**_Really?_**

Yes.

**_You should be._**

What's going to happen?

**_The Destruction._**

The Destruction of what?

**_Yourself._**

I think…

**_What?_**

That I'll..

**_Hmm?_**

Blame society.

Green eyes shot open. Sephiroth sat straight up, breathing as if he had just run fifty miles. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and leaned against the black, leather couch he'd fallen asleep on. Sephiroth raised his hand and stared at the number one tattooed on his right hand. Normally, he wore his gloves to cover the ever-present reminder of his true origins. Whenever he went home though, he would take them off. After all, there was no one else there to witness him in his moments of weakness.

Sephiroth reflected on his childhood. He figured out at an early age that his life wasn't normal. Everyday of his life up until he turned eighteen, he received daily injections of Mako that always made him deathly sick for a couple hours. He didn't mind at first because Professor Gast was the one to see him and the old man treated Sephiroth like a son. Gast would always sit with Sephiroth until his sickness passed.

However, one day when Sephiroth was about six, Professor Gast wasn't there to give him his shots. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Finally, he summoned up the courage to ask Hojo. The crazed scientist told him that Gast had died while on an expedition at the Northern Crater. Sephiroth never thought it was possible to feel so utterly alone and sad. The only kind person to ever treat him humanely had died. Life took away his happiness… Sephiroth wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. His pain was his alone and he would keep it to himself.

Hojo took over after Gast died and he was never gentle when giving Sephiroth Mako injections. The effects of Mako were so painful to his young body that tears would form against his will. Hojo would tell him that soldiers never cried and give him a good smack or two across the face. The next day, though, there would always be some sort of toy waiting for him in his room. Sephiroth wasn't sure if it was Hojo's way of saying sorry or his caretaker's way of apologizing for the way things were. 

As a young child, life was lonely and repetitive. Days would be spent locked in a room with bars over the window. For six hours, each day, he was tutored. Sometimes, Hojo went over lessons with him. Other times, it was complete strangers who couldn't pronounce his name properly. **_"No, no boy!"_** they would shout, **_"Are you completely stupid or are you just trying to irritate me further? And what sort of name is Seth-e-broth anyway?"_** Sephiroth would just sigh and turn his head. It didn't matter how many times he told them his name. They never remembered.

The only thing he could do during his younger days was sit and wonder what the sun would feel like against his skin. He wondered what it would be like to interact with other people besides scientists and soldiers. He even wondered what it would be like to have his mother bake him cookies and ask him how his day went. 

All his life, he was told that he was going to become the greatest general in the history of the Planet. Nobody ever told him that he didn't have to become the greatest general ever. Nobody ever told him he was smart enough or talented enough to pursue other interests. He never knew there could be something else besides the military in his life. So, he did what everyone said he was capable of doing. He didn't regret it though. Something in his blood longed to fight. There was something almost orgasmic about being thrown into the heat of battle, fighting for dominance. And always, always… the smell of blood and the terrified screams cast a spell over him and drove him to battle as if his life depended on it.

**_It is a characteristic of my people. Your descendents. The Cetra!_**

"Shut up."

**_How could you be this cruel to your own mother?_**

"My mother's dead."

**_I most certainly am not!_**

"My mother is dead."

**_Stubborn child. Tell me, what is your mother's name?_**

"Jenova," Sephiroth replied, sounding as he if was dreaming, "Hojo said her name was Jenova."

**_Stubborn child. These filthy humans are holding me captive! They've experimented on you and I like mere animals. Avenge. You and I can take this world together!_**

"No."

**_You can become a god! No more pain for you… no more loneliness._**

"I…"

**_I am your Mother! I feel in my soul the depths of loneliness… I know the pain you've had to endure. You're training was always tougher… you were always neglected and some days sent to bed without anything to eat. After your Nana left, nobody cared. Nobody cared. Alone.. pain.. Sephiroth…_**

"Where are you?"

**_I… can't keep… the connect… up. She… evil… Cetra… binding my…_**

Sephiroth closed his eyes and waited. There was nothing inside his head but his own thoughts. Alone. Again. 

Sephiroth stood up and crossed the distance from his couch to long the glass wall on the other side of his apartment. He looked down at the streets buzzing with life. He had always been the silent observer… always watching life like some sort of god, but never interacting with the people. 

Sephiroth placed his right hand on the cold glass. His eyes shined brightly. "Who am I?" he whispered to himself. "Who was my mother? What about my father?"

Sephiroth slid his hand down the glass. He no longer saw the couples holding hands and stealing kisses. He no longer saw SOLDIER cadets hanging near a bench. Nor did he see the groups of teenagers just milling about. 

Instead, he saw himself attending school for the very first and last time in Nibelheim. He saw himself being pushed out of a black truck and left alone. He saw himself holding his books and walking up the broken, concrete steps. Pushing open the double doors, he walked through the long and silent hallway. He sat for what felt like hours as the principal stared curiously at him while listening to someone on the other end of the phone. He'd murmur 'okay' and 'I understand' every so often. 

After the principal hung up, he didn't kindly take Sephiroth by hand and lead him to class. He grabbed Sephiroth roughly by the shoulder and pushed him down the hall.

**_"I know all about you,"_** the principal told him. Sephiroth remembered how odd that sounded because he didn't know anything about himself. He just knew he existed and everything else was like some sort of passing dream turned nightmare. 

Sephiroth remembered sitting in class, trying hard to make himself disappear. All the curious stares and whispers made him feel uncomfortable. He remembered recess, where all the children gathered on the small playground. Sephiroth stood under a tree, watching all the kids and trying to ignore the rude remarks by them. He was good at ignoring people. 

But there was a girl, Sephiroth remembered, with long, dark hair and hazel eyes that sometimes turned a reddish color depending on the light. Everyone flocked around her and they all laughed and played together. He also remembered a boy with blonde hair that would stare at the group of playing kids but never join them. And the girl would sometimes look at the boy as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Never, never did she look at him… not until…

Until… rocks were thrown at him.

**_FREAK!!_**

LOSER!!

STUPID!!

Look at his eyes! They're glowing.

I know! He's so weird!

Nobody is supposed to have silver hair!

I don't know… it's kind of cool.

Oh, you like him! Tifa likes freaks!

EWW!! I bet he scares his own mama!

He's worse than Cloud!

At least Cloud looks normal!

But he's still a bastard!

Cloud…

Hey, what's the new kid's name?

Sephiroth.

What kind of stupid name is that?

Nothing's normal about him.

Shouldn't talk about Tifa's boyfriend like that.

He's not my boyfriend! He's… not… 

What?

Normal.

Sephiroth leaned his forehead on the glass, wishing that he could pass through it and fall… just fall down, down, down… down into oblivion. He wished he could just stop existing, but he knew it was impossible. If nothing else, the constant pain reminded him that he existed.

'Tifa was right back then, even if she doesn't remember me,' Sephiroth thought, 'Who am I, Tifa? Do you know?'

-----

A/N: I hope that was better than the last chapter as this one was written while I was at work. Oh yes… I can't go back and add the chapter translations in. Or rather, I'm too lazy to go back and add them in. But I will note the chapter translations right after the title from this point on. I'm glad you like the prologue, SolarCloud. The prologue was my favorite too, and I intended for the entire story to continue on in that style, but somewhere along the line, it took on an entirely different direction. Here are the previous translations of the chapter titles in order: 

Prolouge – Before the Beginning

Chapter 1 – It Begins With A Dream

Chapter 2 – Visions of A Dream

Chapter 3 – The Flower Girl (or Girl of the Flower)

Chapter 4 – Seventh Heaven (or Seventh Sky)

Chapter 5 - Talks Between the Men

**__**


	8. memorie distanti

****

This Bitter Earth

memorie distanti

Even though it was a warm day, there was a cool breeze. Of course, in Junon, the sea breeze was always made the hottest days bearable. Dressed in light blue pants and a stiff collared, military jacket, a boy with spiky, blonde hair watched the waves crash angrily into the wall below him. His rifle was lying carelessly near his black, booted feet.

**_Boy, look alive._**

Ever since the reactor explosion in his hometown, the boy had been hearing voices. The voice was haunting, very beautiful and yet, there was always a hint of something evil in its voice. 

**_CLOUD!_**

Like everything else, Cloud had simply ignored the voice. Of course, it didn't go away, but Cloud figured he had enough problems as it were. So, why listen to a silly voice in his head?

**_Don't keep me out! Don't be like your brother!_**

Cloud laughed. He always wanted a brother. Once, he asked his mother if he could have a brother. Cloud frowned. His mother gave him a sad smile and told him that it wasn't possible. Of course, it made him sad, but Cloud learned a long time ago that life goes on regardless.

**_Is it that human girl? What's her name? Tifa?_**

Cloud sighed. He always watched Tifa and used to hope that she would come over and at least say hi. But she never did. Cloud would watch her stand outside the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. There was something evil about that house. Everything around it seemed tainted… abnormal. Even still, that made Tifa even more curious about the house. What secrets did it hold?

**_I see now. Your mind can't handle the truth. It would tear you apart. I suppose it is best if never knew what transpired in those hallways. Isn't a mother supposed to look after her children?_**

He thought hard about those days. There was a memory right below the surface. Cloud tried desperately to grab it, but it was like trying to catch a slippery fish. Maybe it wasn't important what happened in that mansion. But back then, Tifa didn't think so. She used to be such a tomboy. She had the romantic dream of being a heroic princess saving her prince.

**_I think it's time to spice things up. There's a certain Cetra who has yet to become a major player in the game._**

Cetra? The memory… it was coming back to Cloud in small little pieces.

_Ms. Strife. My favorite whore._

Hojo, please. My son…

Yes, that bastard child of yours. 

Hojo!

Shinra is stupid. Trying to clone Sephiroth. It's not possible. Sephiroth's a Cetra.

Hojo. The money? I need the money.

Mommy, please. Let's go. I don't like those shots!

This boy is too weak to be a SOLDIER. He has terrible reactions to the Mako and it's not even an average amount!

Hojo! Cloud can become strong. Strong as Shinra's precious Sephiroth!

Dreams, milady, dreams. Anyway, here's the check. I appreciate you volunteering for the Shinra Experimental Research Project.

Cloud gasped… what memory was that? What else had he forgotten? Cloud bent over to pick up his rifle. It was always best if one didn't think about things. Why make things so complicated? He already had enough problems. 

Tifa. It was because of her that Cloud was caught in between a hard place and a rock. He dared to betray the most powerful corporation in the world for a woman. Ever since that reactor exploded, Tifa swore her undying hatred of Shinra. Cloud thought it was because of her grief, but he felt that somewhere along the lines, he might need to protect Tifa from herself. 

He left Nibelheim to go to Midgar with Tifa and her mother. After all, his own mother had died and he had no one left. Not wanting to be a burden to Tifa's mother, he left to join the military and maybe, grow as strong Sephiroth.

Although, if anyone asked Cloud why he felt the need to be like Sephiroth, he couldn't tell you. 

A/N: And yet another update. Again, I wrote this at work. You know, one would think I don't do any work… o.O. Anyway, this is just introducing Cloud into the story. I'm hoping my grammar lives up to everyone expectations. I edit my own work and sometimes, mistakes slip past me. 

**__**


	9. di uomini e dii

****

This Bitter Earth

Of men and gods…

His navy blue suit was neatly pressed, but his pristine white shirt looked crumpled, as if he had fallen asleep in his shirt. His fire, red hair was pulled back into a careless ponytail and a few errant strands fell down each side of his face. His dark blue eyes were focused at some non-existent point in space. The man looked almost as if he were thinking terribly hard on some major, life-altering event. The drink in front of the man had barely been touched, and the cigarette he was smoking was long forgotten in a gray, round ashtray.

And it scared the hell out of Rude. Normality to the bald-headed Turk consisted of Reno babbling on and on about nothing in particular while the drinks kept flowing and the cigarette buds kept piling up. For a moment, Rude was tempted to remove his infamous sunglasses and peer at Reno just to make it sure his eyesight was working properly. 

Reno was supposed to be the life of the party and Rude was supposed to be the quiet, emotionless, and eerily calm partner that bailed Reno out of trouble. The fact that Reno turned down three beautiful women and had been drinking the same drink for an hour was not normal. By looking at his face, one would never know it was eating Rude up inside. In fact, this serious-minded Reno troubled Rude so much that he broke his silence, something that he didn't often do.

"What the hell happened?"

Reno raised his eyes, quirking one eyebrow which was interpreted as, 'What?'

"Why are you being so damn serious? What happened man?"

"What?" Reno asked, smirking at the man, "I'm not allowed to think about things?"

Rude shrugged. "Sure, but… it's just weird. You're acting weird."

Reno merely nodded his agreement, but offered no further explanation. He knew Rude was going insane trying to figure out what cause this sudden change in him. However, tonight, he just wasn't in a playful mood. "Hell, Rude. Confessing is good for the soul, right?"

"That's what they say," Rude replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"I went looking for the Ancient again."

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah," Reno mumbled, "She was in her Church, digging around in the dirt and talking to the flowers. She grows really pretty flowers, Rude. It's amazing how she produces life where life shouldn't exist. She's so innocent and naïve, but still so worldly and mature. I don't know how she does it."

"You got a thing for her, right?"

"That's beside the point."

"So, what is the point?" Rude asked. He leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles, and waited patiently for Reno to continue.

"I went to the Church to capture Aeris. The President himself ordered me to take her into custody. He's my employer and pays damn well. I had no other choice."

"So? What happened?"

"I get to the Church… and I walk inside. Aeris is facing the door, but she doesn't notice me. She's just talking to the flowers, but Sephiroth is standing right behind her. He's just staring at her as she's working."

"Sephiroth!" Rude yelled. 

A couple of people glanced back at the duo but immediately resumed their business. Reno noted how uncharacteristic it was of Rude to yell, but he couldn't blame his partner. The legend of Sephiroth was infamous, but the man himself was a living mystery. Reno couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different about Sephiroth. It was almost as if he some otherworldly god, outcast and fallen from Heaven… or maybe an angelic demon thrust from the lower reaches of Hell. 

"What the hell was General Sephiroth doing there?" Rude asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Just watching her. He looked so indifferent. And his hand kept clutching the hilt of that big ass sword! It was as if he couldn't decide whether or not he really wanted to kill her."

"What did you do?"

"I calmly walked towards her. Aeris looked up in surprise, smiling delightfully. Sephiroth just kept staring at her, like she was some kind of puzzle he couldn't figure out. I pretty much figured he already knew I was there. Anyway, Aeris says hello and asks me how I'm doing. I told her that I was doing great, but I had to take her back to Shinra. She smiles sadly and she looks at me with those round, emerald eyes so full of life… dude, I almost let her go. But I didn't. Just as I'm about to grab her, Sephiroth whips that sword of his out. And his eyes never leave Aeris."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Reno said, "His eyes, dude… his eyes freaked me out. The glow in his eyes is far too bright for normal members of SOLDIERs. Looking into Sephiroth's eyes is like looking at death. And in that moment, I came to a conclusion. Death by Sephiroth is not a normal death."

"Hey man, don't try to explain. I've seen him up close once or twice in my life, and it was enough to freak me out. That guy is fucked in the head."

"Ya think?"

"Definitely," Rude said, nodding his head for emphasis, "There's something evil growing in him… something fearful and deadly. And his presence radiates it. Even Zack, his second-in-command, commented that Sephiroth unnerves him sometimes."

"Damn," Reno muttered. "In any case, I had to tell the President that the Ancient was under his protection… and that if he wanted the Ancient, we'd have to kill Sephiroth."

"Shit."

"And get this! The President looked so shocked. He falls back into that leather chair of his and starts mumbling some shit about divine punishment and the re-awakening of a Queen and some blue-eyed devil. He said there's no one who could possibly hope to defeat Sephiroth." 

"I don't believe that. Sephiroth is just a man."

Reno rubbed the back of his head. "I believe it, and Sephiroth ain't human. That freak of nature is definitely not human."

"Whatever man. Is that all that's got you shook up?"

"I was going to take the Ancient regardless of what Sephiroth said. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I swear I didn't even see him move. I stared into his eyes… I saw hell in his eyes for those few brief moments, and with one hand, he threw me like a ragged doll across the church. I would have died today if Aeris hadn't healed me. Her healing powers are amazing man. No wonder Hojo wants her. But anyway, I didn't even thank her man. I just got up and fled like coward."

Rude said nothing more. It couldn't possibly be true? Reno was not taken down so easily, but then again, he had the whispered stories of Sephiroth. One man couldn't possibly possess the power of a god, right? 

"Hey Rude," Reno called out.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Something about the way the winds have been blowing lately don't feel right."

"Quite that gypsy shit, Reno," Rude sighed, "You ain't a fortune teller with mystical powers."

"I could have been in a past life," Reno countered. He downed his drink in one big gulp and motioned for the waiter to refill his glass. "I'm tired of thinking. Let's drink to our much beloved off-days! And the fact that Elena the Brat – Her Royal Pain In The Ass, is stuck in Midgar doing paperwork."

Rude smiled. "Don'y over do it, Reno. We have to escort that cadet…"

"What's his name? Sky Life?"

"Cloud Strife," Rude corrected. "Our mission object…"

Reno made a face that bordered somewhere between disgust and amusement while holding up one hand to silence Rude. "We're off-duty. Don't make me sober with talk of work."

Rude shrugged, and returned to his role as the silent the partner. _Good_, he thought, _things are getting back to normal._

A/N: I kept rewriting and rewriting this chapter. This chapter didn't work with me just focusing on Aeris or Sephiroth or Zack. Out of sheer frustration, I decided to write Reno and Rude (who you probably won't see much of) and this chapter happened. I've already started working on the next part… so hopefully it'll get done quickly. And of course, I do appreciate all the reviews. Thanks! ^__^


	10. siamo caduti

****

This Bitter Earth

We Are The Fallen

Aeris's red jacket laid forgotten somewhere on one of the broken, old church pews. She wore nothing save her pink, spaghetti strapped dress. A few buttons near the top were undone, exposing her white, lacey bra. As usual, the bottom buttons were undone, exposing her long, creamy white legs. She was barefoot, but she didn't mind that her feet were getting dirty. Her hair fell down her back in waves, stopping slightly below her waist. 

However, her brilliant green eyes lacked its usual cheerful glow. Her eyes seemed dull, almost tired. Aeris had her eyes glued to the back of a silver haired General who was quickly disappearing down the road. He was such a puzzle to her. What was the real General Sephiroth like?

"You leave so soon, Sephiroth," Aeris said to the wind, childishly hoping that it would carry her words to him, "A quick kiss on the forehead and then you're gone, as if you never existed. Do you exist? Are you real? Am I real?"

Aeris closed her eyes, not concentrating on the mental pain, as the Planet shouted inside her head. 

[**reality. how unpleasant.**]

"Unpleasant indeed. For I am the one who must bear the sins of humanity. Just like Jesus."

[**jesus. no. unlike. many ways.**]

****

"Of course. Many ways." Aeris ran a hand through her loose hair. Sephiroth had been very infatuated with it earlier. She remembered the shivers that ran down her spine when he undid her braid. "Oh yes, Planet. Many ways."

[**illusion. good? reality. better?**]

Aeris didn't understand what the Planet meant, so she ignored it. She stopped trying to figure out the Planet years ago. 

The form of Sephiroth had long since disappeared, yet she remained glued to the spot. It was getting pretty chilly, and she knew her mother would be getting worried, but she couldn't move away from the church door if her very life depended on it. "What happened between us, Sephiroth? Did I make you feel something? Is that why you hate me so? Because I make you feel things you don't want to feel, or perhaps things you've convinced yourself you're incapable of feeling?"

[**AVATAR will DIE. you will DIE.**]

Aeris frowned in distaste. She knew her future. She didn't know how it would happen, or even when it would happen. When Aeris' mother died, she knew her fate would be the same. The Planet told her. It scared her and she hid in her room for days, afraid to go outside for fear that she would die before she actually had a chance to live. It wasn't fair. "Life's not fair, isn't that right, Planet?"

[**correct.**]

"Why?"

[**once born life unpredictable. dice roll good. dice roll bad. but survive and live. keep faith. faith saves all. do good to remember that. yes?**]

"Faith saves all, huh? Will it save him?"

[**the AVATAR never had faith. guilty by birth. innocent in theory.**]

"Avatar, huh? Why do you refuse to call his name?"

[**name sacred. AVATAR infected. never. defile and desecrate holy.**]

"I don't get it. I doubt I ever will. At least not now that is."

[**sorry.]**

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all, dear Planet."

[**favor him?**]

Aeris smiled. Was it really necessary for the Planet to ask? "Favor him, huh? That I do."

She waited a moment, wondering if the Planet would respond. Minutes ticked by, and no response seemed forthcoming. So Aeris continued her monologue, watching as the false lights of Midgar flickered and then dimmed almost unnoticeably. 

"The Planet says you're guilty by birth, Sephiroth. But guilty of what? What crimes have you committed? Or rather, what crimes will you commit? I don't think I'll be there to stop you when it happens."

Finally, she turned around and walked down the aisle. She sat in the middle of her flowers. Aeris tried to pretend she could feel the heat of the sun on her skin, but the task was unfulfilling. She had never seen the sun. All her life, she'd been trapped inside the metal walls of Midgar. In fact, she envied Sephiroth because he had so many opportunities to leave the city and see the sun... smell fresh air.

It didn't seem fair the guilty were to be given such opportunities. "Guilty?"

[**his fault.**]

Aeris closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the flowers. As she smiled, she felt herself going inside of her mind, to a place that only existed to her. She tried to reach out and find Sephiroth's subconscious mind, but it was difficult. He had so many mental barriers... and ... and IT was there! It was some sort of creature whose presence radiated pure evil. Thankfully, the creature was sleeping, but somehow, it was managing to protect his subconscious from all intrusions. It alone had access to his mind. There was no way she could get inside Sephiroth's head.

"The Planet says it all your Sephiroth! The Planet says you're guilty by birth. But it's never, ever your fault."

[**innocent in theory.**]

**_Never. Never. Never._**

Aeris jumped. Though the creature inside of Sephiroth's mind was asleep, it was still fully aware of everything. But Aeris wasn't cowardly. She spoke to Sephiroth's mind, hoping that maybe he'd somehow hear her voice. "You're a victim. So much hurt and pain. So much innocence and hatred. Stay by my side and wield power that flows abundantly inside you."

**_TRAITOR!! LEAVE THIS DOMAIN NOW!!_**

Aeris gasped in pain. The creature was stirring, angry at the intrusion… angry that someone else dared to reach out to him, but Aeris would not leave yet.

"I know you hate me because of what I do to you. I make you feel human, something that's always bothered you it seems. But the day I looked into your eyes, I saw my own reflection. We are the same, Sephiroth. You and I are the same."

**_Foolish. Foolish. Foolish._**

"They say the purest hearts and souls are the ones who suffer the most. We are like angels fallen from Heaven into a melting pot of demons. Do you suffer, Sephiroth? Do you feel that constant ache? Sometimes, it's dull and other times you feel as if you can't breathe. Do you feel it?"

Aeris paused as if waiting for an answer, but she continued on. "Do you suffer as I do? Stay with me, Sephiroth. And let's prove our existence."

Aeris opened her eyes, panting for breath. She started to panic a bit as she tried to remember where she was, but as soon as the scent of fresh flowers hit her nostrils, she felled back into the flowerbed. She let out a small cry of surprise as her back hit the ground. 

She smiled. "I wonder, now, what will his next move be?"

A/N: Whew… It's been a long while since I last wrote something. Well, actually, this was written a month ago. But I keep adding and taking away stuff. I know there's a mistake or two in this fic, but I just haven't caught them yet. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it.


	11. Incubo Nightmare

The world was entirely black with the exception of one woman. Light seemed to cling to her. Long, brown hair flowed down her back with long bangs framing either side of her face. Emerald eyes sparkled from behind round-rimmed glasses. She was smiling but somehow the smile seemed plastic, like it painted on. She wore a simple white dress and one could see she was visibly pregnant.

The scene changed and she was lying on a cold, metal table. Her hands locked in restraints. Sweat was running down her forehead as she screamed. Her legs were spread open and her breathing was heavy. She let out another tormented scream. Her stomach rippled, as if something was trying to punch its way out.

"What's wrong with my baby?" she screamed, though there was no one there to answer her. "Vincent! Please! Save me!"

Blood was leaking from between her legs and all the helpless woman could do was scream.

There was a flash of light and the scene switched again. There was a man standing over the woman, stroking her head hair. There was a flash of something silver protruding from the woman's stomach. She screamed, unable to move. "Please, Hojo, save my baby!"

"Your baby? I was under the impression it was our baby?"

Everything went dark and quiet, except for the echo of a person being slapped.

Light flashed and the woman was on the table again, with the man standing over her. Her face was bruised and now the silver protruding from stomach revealed itself to be a blade. It was cutting her stomach open – the demon inside her wanting out. Tears burned a path down her cheeks but she no longer screamed. No, now she bore her pain silently.

"Hojo – I just want to hold my baby."

The man continued to stroke hair gently. "Even if it's a demon?" he asked.

"Right or wrong, he's still my son."

"Our son," Hojo corrected.

The woman sliced opened now, a tiny hand was sticking out, as if testing the environment.

"Think as you wish," the woman said, "But he'll never be your son."

A second hand found its way out.

"Oh? So now you tell me that it's **_his_** son?"

"Clever man," she replied sarcastically, watching now as the thing inside her stomach pulled itself out.

Hojo's hand found his way around her neck. He squeezed, gently at first, but as he stared into those accusing emerald eyes, he squeezed harder. "I loved you, Lucrecia. God, how I loved you!"

"I couldn't tell," she replied back. "Where's Vincent? Why doesn't he save me?"

Hojo laughed and it sent shivers down Lucrecia's back. There was something malicious in his laugh.

A tiny head, covered in thick goo with silver hair matted to its head, finally emerged from the woman's stomach. It looked around with intelligence not natural of a newborn. It finally spotted the woman. It blinked its glowing, green eyes – the exact same shade of green as hers – and reached for the woman. Lucrecia wanted so desperately to reach out to her baby but her hands were still restrained.

"His name shall be Sephiroth," Lucrecia said. Hojo squeezed even tighter. "He alone shall walk the path to godhood."

Hojo squeezed with all his might. The woman did not struggle but simply died as if that had been her purpose all along – to die.

"Mama," the baby said, trying to crawl out his mother's stomach.

Hojo looked at the child. He released Lucrecia's thin and delicate neck, now marred red with his handprints, and walked down to the child. He picked it up the child; umbilical cord still attached, and began to hold the baby like a gentle father.

"Your first murder, child. Be proud," he whispered, walking with the umbilical cord still attached to the baby and its dead mother.

There was darkness again and another flash of light. Lucrecia stood underneath a spotlight. Blood stained the stomach area of her white dress. It seemed to be spreading, soaking her entire dress in blood.

"How long are you going to sleep?"

**forever.**

"You've always been weird and melodramatic."

**that so? **

"Vincent – wake up. It's starting. The Destruction."

**but I am awake, Lucrecia. I've been fighting all this time and now… he quickly descends on us – on her – like an Angel of Death, knowing no mercy. Our souls are now doomed.**

"No Vincent," Lucrecia whispered. "The Destruction can be stopped. But you must wake up."

**what is reality and what is the illusion? i can't tell anymore. heaven help me, but i can't tell the difference anymore.**

"There is a thin line between reality and illusion. It's so hard to tell them apart and sometimes they even resemble each other. But wake up, Vincent. The path of the Destruction has been set in motion – her prayers have been heard but if she can not stop the Destruction…"

**what happens?**

"Our souls will be lost to **IT**."

**i failed you once. it appears that i will fail you again.**

"Wake up!"

Sleepy red eyes opened slowly. As he slowly came into focus, he realized that he was inside of a box – no – a coffin. With his metallic hand, Vincent pushed the lid to the coffin off and sat up. In a scene that seemed so painfully familiar to his soul, there was a young girl standing there, looking a bit spooked and a big, red cat – or dog. Maybe it was a crossbreed.

"Who are you?" the cat-dog asked.

"Vincent Valentine. And you would be?"

"I am Nanaki but everyone calls me Red." It looked to the girl and did something resembling a nod. "That's Yuffie."

Vincent looked at the tiny wisp of a girl. She grinned. "Hi."

"Why have you two disturbed me from my eternal slumber?" he asked.

Yuffie shrugged. "It sounded as if you were having a nightmare."

Fragments of the dream drifted back to him. He shook his head, not understanding the meaning. "It is my punishment."

"For what?"

"It is none of your concern," Vincent replied coldly.

"Fine then!" Yuffie yelled, stomping her foot angrily. She stuck out her tongue in a childish fashion.

Red shook his head. "Forgive her. She is young, after all." At Vincent's nod, Red continued. "We are sorry to disturb. If you don't mind, we'll continue on our journey."

"Journey?" Vincent asked.

"To stop the Destruction."

Vincent eyes widened. "What did you say?" he shouted.

"To stop Shinra," Yuffie said, looking at him rather strangely. "Didn't you hear us the first time?"

"You journey into the heart of Midgar?"

**he alone shall walk the path of godhood**

"Yes," Red replied. "Do you care to join us?"

"I don't think we should trust him," Yuffie chimed in. "He's too weird."

"This house stinks of sorrow. The tragedies that occurred inside this house… Shinra needs to be held accountable them. I shall join you in your quest."

A/N: Well, it's been a long time. A **_REALLY _**long time. This chapter doesn't seem to flow with the rest of the story but it's going to take a minute for me to get back into it. Sorry for the long wait.


	12. Salto Fall

**_One man thinks to stop me? Without faith, I cannot be stopped. Only she knows this. Ah yes, that Cetra girl – funny the lengths one will go to preserve their life. But life is so meaningless when the end result is nothing but death. Humans are worthless creatures, not even worth a grain of salt. All they do is cower behind the strong, watching dispassionately as they fight for their battles, praising the strong as heroes. But when it's over, those pathetic humans are ready to maim and kill you. They want to blame you for all their problems instead of realizing that they are part of the problem. Oh Sephiroth, you know as well as I do, you can't be a prince forever, saving everyone from their problems. They aren't worthy of your protection – they recognize your greatness, even respect it, but they do not appreciate it. How can they when they don't even appreciate life? This is why they must be taught – this is why the Destruction must go forth. We will teach these pathetic creatures the true meaning of appreciation. Is that understood, Sephiroth? My dear son…_**

Sephiroth was lying on his couch. Was he dreaming? He couldn't tell anymore. Reality. Illusion. It made no sense anymore. Glowing, green eyes fluttered open. "Yes Mother. I understand. But… aren't I human as well?"

**_Is there really a need to ask such an obvious question?_**

"I am alone."

**_Ogni uomo è un'isola; ci leviamo in piedi da solo._**

**do you suffer as I do? stay with me, sephiroth. and let's prove our existence.**

"I can't do anything, Mother, as long as her faces haunts my dreams."

A/N: A really short chapter but I think this one kind of flows more with the original style of writing than the last. Still trying to get back into the flow of things. As always, forgive my grammar and spelling.


	13. combattimento

_You damnable, Cetra witch! I have existed before the dawn of __**CREATION**__! I watched as the mighty of __**US**__ were commanded to bow to you lowly creatures, made of nothing but clay. I was made from the very elements of the universe! I was made pure and praised as the __**HIGHEST**__! I refused to acknowledge the superiority of you __**WEAK**__ creatures, so fragile and naïve! You could not even begin to __**COMPREHEND**__ the vast workings of the universe or your existence and yet you __**STRUGGLE**__ onwards. It's pathetic. I have __**SEEN**__ the Paradise_ _of Heaven! Looked upon the __**CREATOR'S**__ face! I was __**MOST BELOVED**__! I was __**MOST PRAISED**__! And I gladly __**FELL**__ from __**GRACE**__! I will prove the __**WORTHLESSNESS**__ of your kind to __**ALL**__ of __**HEAVEN**__! So, leave him be! He is __**MINE**__! He shall be my __**VESSEL**_

Aeris looked up from her flowerbed in the abandoned church, straight up as if she could see past the Heavens. Her skin crawled from the loathsomeness of its voice and her head pounded from the unwanted invasion of her mind. The Planet had shown her the future and she saw the multitude of galaxies yet to be discovered go up into flames. The destruction of all… the destruction of a number so immense that it could not be counted – but it was her duty to stop it.

She parted her lips, and whispered breathlessly, "Planet…"

It immediately responded to her, sending a surge energy through the young, half-Cetra's body. Aeris' body hit the floor, unable to move by the violent rush of power. The Planet yelled, angry by the disgusting presence infecting its child.

**[DISEASE!** **FILTH! PUTRID! LEAVE!**

_Daughters of Earth and Sons of God…_

_**[ADBOMINATION!**_ _**DEFILE. SACRED! PUNISHMENT!**_

_I defiled nothing! It is your children who defiled what is sacred, cutting **US** off from **GLORY**!_

_**[PRIDE.**_ _**SIN. DOWNFALL.**_

_My will be done!_

The Planet's limit had been pushed. Though weakened, it screamed out loudly, its shrill reverberating dangerously loud inside of Aeris' head. The poor girl screamed. She pressed her hands against her ears, futilely hoping to drown out the argument. Aeris' didn't understand it, any of it, but all she knew is that she wanted it to stop. The Planet's screams combined with that monstrous voice was too much for the girl to bear.

The Planet realized Aeris' pain but IT could not be allowed to fester inside her daughter's head. No, no…

It sent a comforting wave of energy across the girl but knew it would not help. The Planet called upon invisible forces of the Cetra. The two entities combined their power and forced the **DISEASED** from Aeris' body. The girl's screams were horrible – so horrible, so full of pain.

And as quickly as it manifested itself in Aeris, the **THING** was gone. The Planet retreated, leaving nothing but waves of apologies and comfort.

Aside from the blood that trickled down Aeris' ears and dripped slowly to the ground, there was absolute silence. Aeris lay curled into the fetal position, her entire body wracked with unimaginable pain, tears leaking from her eyes. "I never asked for any of this…"

**---**

**A/N: Well, I guess I'm not dead? And this fic still lives? I don't when the next update will come, though. Sorry! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Till next time!**


	14. Inganno

His skin was dark - something close to the color of mocha, maybe a little darker. His hair was braided in neat little rows and the scowl he wore on his face seemed permanent. His build was purely muscular - almost like a body builder. Barret had worked hard to sculpt his body after the invasion of Shinra in hometown. And as a reminder of his hatred, of what happened some years ago in North Corel, Barret had a gun grafted in place of the hand he lost because of reactor explosion in his hometown.

The little mining town was now worse than the slums. People in the slums struggled to make ends meat as did those in his hometown, except, the people in his hometown still had morals, still had pride and did not stoop to shady business in order to make a living. It was laughable really, trying to make a honest living. Pride - the concept of pride and honor - it was lost on the people of the slums.

People here underneath the Plate were trapped. The red tape involved to gain permission to leave Midgar was ridiculous and most people couldn't afford the price for the forms and administration fees. And then, there was the cost and dangers of traveling. And once one did make it to a new town, it would cost even more to find a place to live and then the task of getting a job to pay for bills.

Shinra, an electric company, had successfully established themselves as the World Police, and then as a government entity. Many continents fought against it, not wanting to be under the crooked rule of Shinra, but Shinra's military might grew tremendously - primarily because of Shinra's scientific department. In the end, only one country remained strong enough to oppose the Shinra Army but the lack of materia was taking it's toll on the country.

It won't be long before Wutai falls.

Barret had publicly, though anonymously, announced his personal war to see Shinra fall. For a long time, he worked by himself - then came Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge. It was just four people… four people fueled by their hatred for Shinra. Eventually, the group grew and grew… and Barret's propaganda became 'To save the Planet!' in order to recruit more people. Honestly, Barret couldn't have given a rat's ass about the Planet. He sold out North Corel - pushed hard for the town to have a Mako reactor.

Barret was driven by a personal vendetta.

In the end, the core of Avalanche became comprised of eight people : Barret, Tifa, Yuffie, Red, Jesse, Wedge, and Biggs… If the journey to Rocket Town proved successful, then one more would join the central core of Avalanche - Cid Highwind.

Yuffie is the heir to throne of Wutai and she is driven by the desire to see her people prevail in this gruesome war with Shinra.

Red is a creature of dying race that was captured by Shinra for research purposes. Barret found him nearly half-dead in the streets of the slum after escaping from the Shinra Building. After suffering humiliation and torture by Shinra, he has vowed to see the company fall.

Both Red and Yuffie were on their way to Rocket Town, to recruit Cid Highwind, a bitter pilot tossed to the side by Shinra. The company ruined his dreams of flying into space by cutting all funding for the Space Program. Avanlache was contacted by Shera, Cid's assistant, at having obtained some information to what the company was planning next.

Tifa smiled sadly at Barret as he punched the much abused punching bag. His adopted daughter, Marlene, flipped happily through the pages of a story book, totally unfazed by her 'daddy's' behavior.

"Don't worry, Barret… our plan will go without a hitch," Tifa said, her smile warm.

Barret growled, his eyes burning with anger. "This shit don't right with me, Teef."

And it shouldn't - putting Aeris' life in danger was deplorable but to save the Planet, one had to do what must be done.

"Don't worry - when they catch Aeris, Cloud will go running to her rescue, not to mention we got Biggs on the inside," she said, in a voice that didn't sound quite as reassuring. "And plus, that Soldier she's dating… I'm sure he'll come to her rescue. _**Everyone**_comes to _**her**_rescue."

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered to himself. It was a sure bet that Shinra would increase security to ensure that Aeris didn't escape once she was caught, which would leave several areas of the company lax in security, a perfect opportunity for infiltration. A direct attack on the Shinra Building… or more specifically, the Weapons Research and Developmental department. In the commotion, Aeris would be rescued.

It was a plan not without risks… especially since Aeris was totally of unaware of the plan. They were going to plant a bug on her, developed by Jesse, that would record the inside of the building, faces, vital information that would leak out during Aeris' time in captivity.

But still…

----

**A/N: Hmm, decided to add a little bit of what's going on with some of the other characters. This definitely doesn't fit with other chapters but necessary for the plot development. Sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch - and this is totally AU… the only thing I will change is Zack's last name as it has been officially listed as 'Fair.' Heh, I always had a feeling his last name started with an 'F.'**


	15. Determinazione

Today was the day - Cloud returned to Shinra HQ to take his test for the 1st Class SOLDIER program. It would be personally administered by the Great Sephiroth. He was nervous. Zack - the General's second-in-command - had told him not to be nervous. Nervousness was the reason so many people failed.

But Zack didn't understand. It was _the_ Sephiroth. Cloud had spent most his childhood admiring Sephiroth. When Cloud was just coming out of high school, Sephiroth was leading men into battle! And the age difference between them wasn't that huge! So what did that say about him? Cloud always been this weak, pathetic kid that always got picked on. So did Sephiroth, Cloud remembered.

That's right… Sephiroth went to the same school as him for a short period of time and all the kids picked on him and Cloud. But Sephiroth became strong! He showed the whole world he was not someone to be treated with disrespect! He did it! And everywhere he went, people stared on with awe and amazement. People lowered their gaze and spoke politely to him. Nobody, nobody ever picked on him anymore.

And Cloud wanted to be just like Sephiroth! He was going to become SOLDIER 1st Class and show his hometown, show Tifa and Aeris…. He was going to show them all that he was strong! He could protect people! His comrades could rely on him!

_**Boy, where's your resolve?**_

Cloud was about to enter the computer-simulated training area for the 1st Class SOLDIER test when he stopped. He looked up and down the hall. There was no one there except for him. The test was really freaking him out… he was hearing voices now.

_**Only now have you heard them?**_

Well, actually, now that Cloud thought about it - he'd heard that sweet, seductive whisper for a long time. He never thought about it. In fact, he ignored it. He ignored a lot, forgot a lot. It was the only way he knew how to survive. But the thought scared him. What was he afraid of remembering?

"Get it together, Strife!" he yelled at himself. He had to pass this test! He just had too… but then he thought of Tifa, in her room, worrying herself about him. She always worried about him. She knew what happened if Shinra ever knew he was a part of AVALANCHE. But it wasn't like he cared about the Planet, not like Aeris, or even agreed with most of AVALANCHE's missions… he just wanted to help the two most important women in his life.

Cloud backed away from the door completely unsure of himself. Something was wrong with him… seriously wrong. Oh man, Tifa would kill him if she knew that just for a moment, he enjoyed being a part of Shinra. No, not Shinra… a team. He enjoyed being part of a team, being someone that people could depend on.

It became all so startling clear to him.

"I'm so weak…"

"Whaaat?"

Cloud jumped nearly ten feet in the air. There standing beside him was Zack and Sephiroth. Zack stood there, with a hairstyle so similar to his. He had a friendly smile on his face and seemed so confident and at ease with himself. And then there was Sephiroth, looking at him with an impassive gaze. The man seemed to tower over him and those haunting, Mako eyes seemed to bore into his soul, as if he could his every thought.

"Uh…" Cloud said, trying to pull it together. He remembered to salute his commanders and knew he must look a fool, even more so that he couldn't stop the blush that colored his cheeks. His hero was standing there… right before him and Cloud couldn't say a word.

"Come on Cloud!" Zack laughed. He already knew that Cloud practically worshipped the ground Sephiroth walked on. Many people did. "Chill out. You're not weak! What did I tell you? Nervousness will make you fail this test!"

Sephiroth snorted before turning his head in disgusted manner. "Boy, where's your resolve?"

Cloud looked confused and perhaps a tad bit afraid… "My resolve?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered him coldly, "Your resolve. Don't even bother to take this test if you have none but you will surely fail."

Cloud's mouth dropped open a bit. That sweet, haunting voice was laughing at him. _**Boy, I ask you again, where's your resolve?**_

Cloud's lowered his head and turned around. "I don't know understand what it means to have resolve," he whispered, walking away dejectedly.

Zack and Sephiroth watched Cloud's disappearing form. Zack looked upset but he did not call out to Cloud. If the boy didn't think he had what it took to pass this test, then he obviously wasn't going to pass. "Gee, Sephiroth, did you have to be so mean to him? Give the kid a break!"

"Train him, Zack," Sephiroth said, closing his eyes, "Train him well until he finds his resolve. And then one day, we will meet in battle."

That did it… Zack was totally confused. Sephiroth spoke in riddles sometimes but at least he was content with being able to oversee Cloud's training. He knew how much becoming like Sephiroth meant to Cloud and Zack had plenty of faith in the boy. Sephiroth swiped his key card on the pad outside the training door and walked in, his hair swaying behind him. Zack sighed and followed him, feeling a little uneasy about this training test. Sephiroth was not acting normal… well, normal for him anyway.

When they entered, all the candidates were lined up at attention. All of them were ready to prove themselves. But none of them had resolve and this upset Sephiroth greatly.

"General, sir," Zack called, as he watched Sephiroth. There was something akin to anger in those frightening, jade eyes.

"What?" he snapped.

_**Believe in me and you will become a god.**_

The sheer malevolence in that one word paralyzed Zack momentarily. "Nothing…"

Sephiroth looked back over at the candidates and took a couple of deep breathes. "Sorry Zack… I haven't been feeling well lately."

Zack released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "It's okay," he replied quickly, and then turned to address the poor bastards who hoped to be SOLDIER 1st Class.

_**Self-delusion - ain't it wonderful?**_

_** -----**_

A/N: Hmm, well, I decided to focus on Cloud this time around to show what he's up too... comments, reviews, etc... sorry for mistakes. You know how it goes... you never catch all the mistakes when you proofread your own writings. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone expectations. And yes, the topic of resolve is rather important. It plays an important part later..._**  
**_


End file.
